


no need to hide

by third



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderplay, Intercrural Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: “Can you zip it up for me?” Shiro asks, and Keith steps forward. His hand shakes as he zips up the dress, his knuckles softly brushing against the knobs of Shiro's spine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gender play square for my card for [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/).

“What is it exactly that we’re looking for?” Keith asks, halfway into falling into one of the many large boxes that are scattered across the room.

They’re in one of the castle’s old rooms, untouched in thousands of years. In an effort to prepare the paladins, Allura and Coran had realised they had some other useful training equipment. They were just unsure where to find it.

“You’ll know when you see it,” Coran says, standing off to the side and watching with Allura while the rest of them sort through boxes. “Keep looking paladins.”

“This will take us forever,” Pidge says. Keith can’t help but agree.

To his right, he hears a loud thump and looks to see Lance reaching past the boxes in front of him to pull out box nestled in the back.

“Look what I found,” Lance says, placing the box in the middle of the room.

“Clothes?” Hunk says, confused. He’s the first to reach Lance and as Keith walks over, he makes eye contact with Shiro who shrugs and smiles, indulgent.

“Not just clothes,” Lance says, and then pauses for a dramatic effect. “Dresses!”

The box is piled with dresses, all of different colours and sizes. He’d wondered what’s so special about them but actually seeing them makes Keith’s eyes wide.

“Ah yes,” Allura says. “We used these for our yearly balls. Everyone in the castle was invited.”

“What’s this?” Pidge asks, pulling a small bag out of the box.

“I believe you call it makeup,” Coran says.

Keith feels a tug on his shirt and sees Lance looking at him with a mischievous smile on his face. It gives Keith a bad feeling.

“Whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no.”

Keith moves backwards, trying to get away, but his escape is stopped when he bumps into something. When he turns back, it’s Hunk looking at him with the same smile. “Hunk, not you too.”

Keith shivers, an eerie chill running through his body and when he turns to its source he sees Pidge approaching him, with one of the dresses in her hands. Her grin makes Keith want to hide.

He looks over to the side for support but Shiro, Allura and Coran just smile at him, leaving him to his fate.

-

“It actually suits you,” Pidge says, walking around Keith to see him from all angles. Somehow Keith found himself forced into one of the dresses, a silky red number that feels smooth on his skin. It isn’t uncomfortable in itself, but still he glares at the others when he hears them murmur agreements. 

“Yeah,” Lance says, also staring at him, “but something’s missing.” He has his thinking face on, which always ends up in terrible things happening. 

“I think I’ve got it!” Hunk says, reaching into the box and pulling out the makeup bag. Keith’s about to run away again but he’s pulled back by Lance. 

“I hate you,” Keith says, but Lance just laughs.

“This is worth it.” He takes the shimmery pink lipgloss that Hunk offers him and offers it to Keith. “Either we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

Sighing, Keith takes the lipgloss and smears it on his lips. It feels sticky. He still hasn’t seen himself in a mirror and he’s not sure he wants to. “Are you all happy now?”

“Yes,” Pidge answers, straight up. Hunk gives him a thumbs up and Lance just looks like he’s trying not to laugh. 

“Shiro!” Lance calls out. Shiro, Allura and Coran had gone back to looking for the equipment while the rest of them had forced Keith into the dress. “What do you think of our lovely Keith?”

There’s nothing more that Keith wants to do but hide but he tries to stop the flush from running down his body and turns to look at Shiro. 

It’s an interesting experience, watching as Shiro tries to school his face into something natural. Keith isn’t sure what exactly the expression on Shiro’s face means, but he doesn’t get to ask because after Shiro gives him a once over, he says a diplomatic, “It looks great,” and then rushes out of the room.

-

During dinner, Keith takes the spot next to Shiro.

He sees Shiro tense up the moment Keith sits down, but he ignores it, assuming it’s not related to him. In front of them is another plate of the Altean goo, which Keith is surprisingly getting used to.

“Is everything alright?” Keith asks, watching as Shiro steadfastly stares at his own goo and eats it dutifully. “You left the room pretty quickly.”

Shiro left behind a confused group of people. None of them were really sure why Shiro had left so suddenly. Coran had eventually found the equipment, and they all dispersed, Keith taking the dress off as soon as he could.

“Nothing to worry about,” Shiro says. He doesn’t meet Keith’s eyes when he finally looks up from his food. “I just remembered I had something to do.”

“Well if you say so,” Keith says and doesn’t get to say any more because Shiro gets swept away in a conversation with Allura.

He ends up listening to Pidge and Hunk, arguing about who’s better at versing the gladiator, but every so often he gets the feeling that someone’s watching him. He catches Shiro one time, but he quickly looks away from Keith when their eyes meet.

Keith isn’t sure if he’s just imagining it, but it seems like whenever he catches Shiro looking over at him, he’s always staring at Keith’s lips.

-

Late one evening, Keith knocks on Shiro’s door. Earlier they’d agreed to spar together, but Keith had waited at the training deck and Shiro never showed up.

“Shiro?” Keith calls out. There’s no answer, but when Keith tries the door, it opens on its own.

He enters warily, not wanting to overstep any boundaries, but Shiro isn’t inside. 

He’s about to leave and look for Shiro elsewhere when he spots something familiar on the nightstand. He walks closer, unsure whether it’s what he thinks it is. 

But it is. It’s the lipgloss from the previous day, the exact one that Keith had put on. 

While he stands there, confused as to why it’s in Shiro’s room, he doesn’t notice Shiro entering the room until he hears a strangled sound coming from the door. There’s a look of surprise on Shiro’s face and it makes Keith falter, makes him feel like he’s done something extremely wrong.

“Sorry,” he says, thinking Shiro’s upset with him entering his room on his own. “I was looking for you.”

“It’s fine. Didn’t expect to see anyone here, that’s all,” Shiro replies. It takes a moment for Keith to realise that Shiro keeps trying not to look at the lipgloss in Keith’s hand. It makes it more suspicious.

“I was wondering where this went,” Keith says, offhandedly and watches with curiosity as Shiro flushes.

He doesn’t know what comes over him, though it might be the way that Shiro can’t keep his eyes off of Keith’s lips, but he opens the tube and carefully puts a layer onto his lips. He keeps his eyes on Shiro the entire time, and sees the way Shiro seems to creep in closer and closer until he’s right in front of Keith.

“Do you like this?” Keith asks, tracking the way that Shiro keeps staring at his lips. Shiro nods and then the next thing Keith knows, he can feel the warmth of Shiro’s mouth on his. The lipgloss feels sticky between the wet slide of their lips against each other.

When Shiro pulls away, Keith stands there reeling. He doesn’t realise Shiro isn’t paying attention to him until he notices the way Shiro’s gaze falls behind his shoulder. He turns back to see what Shiro’s looking at. In the mirror behind them, the reflection shows their expressions: Keith dazed and Shiro entranced. There’s the shiny transfer of lipgloss onto Shiro’s lips, which is what Shiro can’t seem to take his eyes off of. 

If there’s one thing Keith notices, it’s that even though Shiro seemed interested in the way the lipgloss looked on Keith, it’s nothing in comparison to the interest Shiro has on the lipgloss on himself.

After a moment, Shiro seems to snap out of it. Reluctantly, Shiro wipes off the lipgloss from his lips and tears his eyes away from the mirror. He looks at Keith, eyes unsmiling, and continues on like nothing happened. “Shall we go train?”

Keith follows Shiro wordlessly as they exit, his mind whirring from what just happened.

-

The castle is larger than Keith realises, much more difficult to navigate and much more difficult to in the dark.

When he finds the room that he’s looking for though, his secret excursion seems well worth it. 

-

The next night, when Keith sees Shiro down the hall, he stops him gently with a hand on his arm. “Go to your room early,” Keith says, and when Shiro looks at him confused he doesn’t elaborate.

Excitement runs through his bones, and throughout dinner he can’t help his jitteriness. 

After dinner, when Keith knows that everyone’s busy doing their own things, he goes to Shiro’s room. Shiro’s already there, sitting on his bed, waiting for Keith. 

When Keith walks in, he holds the bag he’d gotten from the night before behind his back. Shiro sees it anyway.

“Why’d you call me here?” Shiro asks, warily. He can’t seem to take his eyes off the bag.

Deciding to satiate Shiro’s curiosity, Keith hands it over. “I wanted to give you this,” he says.

“What is it?” Shiro asks, opening it. When he takes a peek inside, his eyes widen. He takes out the bag’s contents. It’s one of the dresses from the other day, purple and silky. Shiro holds it in front of himself and smooths it out.

“I went back and found this for you,” Keith says, the tiny inkling of doubt in his mind long gone the moment he saw the way Shiro reacted when he saw the dress. “I saw it the other day when we were all looking through the box. After you left in a rush.”

Shiro looks sheepish. “I didn’t know what I felt,” he admits. “I just couldn’t stay there.”

“It’s alright,” Keith says. He watches the way that Shiro turns and stares at the mirror, the dress swaying in front of him. “Do you want to try it on?”

Shiro turns back to him, looking hesitant, but then he nods. Keith smiles at him. “I’ll be outside,” he says. “Let me know if you want me to come in.” 

Outside, the jitters from dinner come back to him at full force but he forces himself to calm down. There’s a chance that Shiro won’t let him come back inside, or will only let him back in after he’s taken off the dress. Keith prepares himself, ready to go with whatever Shiro decides, no matter what he wants. 

Through the door, he hears Shiro call out to him. “Shiro?” he says, but the door just opens, and Keith hurries inside.

When he first sees Shiro, Keith feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe.

“Does it look weird?” Shiro asks, mistaking Keith’s silence for disgust. 

“No,” Keith says, breathless. “You look amazing.” And he does. The dark purple brings out the colour of his skin, and the sheer parts of the dress accentuate all the right parts of his body.

“Can you zip it up for me?” Shiro asks, and Keith steps forward. His hand shakes as he zips up the dress, his knuckles softly brushing against the knobs of Shiro's spine.

Shiro’s stares at his reflection. “I look ridiculous,” he says, but his hands keep running along the sides of the dress.

“You don’t. You really don’t.” Keith looks around the room, and then spots it. “But we’re missing something.”

When Shiro turns to him confused, Keith grabs the lipgloss that’s still sitting on Shiro’s side table. He stands in front of Shiro. “Look here,” he says, and Shiro turns to face him. Keith reaches up and applies the lipgloss to Shiro’s lips, taking care not to make a mess of it.

Keith can’t help but stare at the picture Shiro makes, unbelievably lovely in his purple dress. His eyes drift to Shiro’s lips and he’s about to break and step forward, when Shiro beats him to it and kisses Keith first. 

Compared to the previous time, this kiss is deeper and more messy, the two of them caught up in a moment between themselves. They end up on the bed, Keith lying back as Shiro straddles him. When Shiro presses down, Keith realises they’re both hard. 

Shiro seems to notice too. Keith doesn’t really know what to expect, but hearing Shiro say “Do you want to fuck me?” is definitely not what he expects at all. Keith feels like his mind is going to explode. He wants so badly to agree and let Shiro have his way but the knows that time is limited and they’re not prepared for it.

“We can’t,” Keith says, sadly. “There’s not much time before the others will come through this way.”

Shiro nods, but then an idea seems to pop up into his mind. “Wait here,” he says and then reaches over to get something from his side table. He opens the small bottle and pours some of its contents onto his hand. Keith’s distracted by the way Shiro’s cock tents in his dress, but he snaps out of it when he sees Shiro lifting up the hem and slicking up his thighs.

Keith gets the message. 

He flips them over so that Shiro’s below him, lying face down on the mattress. He pulls his fully hard cock out of his pants, and then pumps it twice, before lifting up Shiro’s dress and then sliding in between the warmth of Shiro’s thighs. 

The image is almost too much for Keith. It looks like he’s actually fucking Shiro.

Keith reaches under Shiro and takes hold of Shiro’s cock. He jacks Shiro off to the pace of his thrusts. “You look so pretty,” he says. “So pretty with your dress lifted up.”

Shiro moans and he rocks his hips, back and forth, hoping to get more friction. It isn’t long before he comes first, and the sight of Shiro losing control and writhing beneath him makes Keith come too.

The room is silent beyond the panting of their breaths. Keith collapses onto Shiro and Shiro turns to look at him. After a moment the both of them stare at each other and laugh.

“We need to clean up,” Shiro says, embarrassed. The events seem to catch up to him and putting a stop to Shiro’s thoughts, Keith leans down and kisses him.

“We should do this again,” he says, and Shiro smiles and kisses him back.

-

Later, after they’ve cleaned up, Shiro looks at the dress sadly. “We’ve ruined it,” he says.

Keith comes up to him and kisses under his jaw. “Don’t worry,” he says. “There’s a lot more where that came from.”


End file.
